


Bunny

by SamehWrites



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Finn is sub cause duh, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex, basically just sex, happy valentines day my dudes, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamehWrites/pseuds/SamehWrites
Summary: Finn has suffered enough with all the teasing. He deserves a reward.





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr. Find me there! https://almostrealdudes.tumblr.com/

Finn is so easy. Too easy, even. He tries so hard to act smooth and unbothered that he actually cannot look any more obvious. I’m guilty in using this to play with him. I like teasing him: I know perfectly well how crazy it makes him, but I can’t deny the pleasure in stressing him out, in a good way.

I’m testing his patience. I can see how hard he wants me every single time we meet, he gets shifty and stutters more often than usual, but I do my best in pretending not to notice it. Finn wishes so badly to be the one to tease me and to be in control, but he has no chance to surpass me. A slight touch on his thigh while we’re talking, a lick on my lips while I’m listening to him, and he is already sweating, desperately trying not to look anywhere down my face.

He is such a little asshole with his friends, always joking around, inappropriate and absolutely shameless. Then, I would walk in and all his natural confidence would immediately disappear, replaced by nervous coughing. Finn would try to brush it off, but he never succeeds. If they would be eating, he would almost choke on his food and quickly get up to start doing something with one of their cars to occupy his hands.

“Finn, what are you doing?”

“I want to—to repair the engine.”

“You plan on doing it with a fork?”

Finn is precious. I love to call him Bunny, but only when we’re alone, I let him have his reputation around his crew. Sometimes, if he crosses a line with me, I would call him like that on his ear, in an attempt to get him hard as a punishment, and it works every time.

With Finn’s sex drive it’s weird that we still haven’t had sex. I guess I just want him to really pray for it as I finally strike. I know, I have some sadistic tendencies, but it’s pretty obvious that has masochistic ones and is actually really into the dynamic we’re having.

For tonight’s date I want to finally reward him for his patience. We’re out at the drive-in theatre, far in the back, watching some old horror movie I honestly don’t care about. Finn doesn’t either, but he unsuccessfully tries to hide it while all he can think about is us being alone in a closed-up space.

I slowly reach out and squeeze his hand. He smiles at me and squeezes mine back. I proceed and lean closer to him, pressing my lips against his. Finn kisses me back, but controls himself, I can feel him getting excited already. My hand lands on his upper thigh, stroking it through the jeans. His breath hitches and he breaks the kiss.

“What’s wrong, Bunny?” My nickname strategy works as I see him gulping nervously.

“You have no idea how much I want this, but it’s—I don’t think we should—there’s a lot of people here.”

“Well, let’s hope no one sees us then.”

I waste no time, and my hand quickly snakes into his pants and squeezes his flaming cock.

“Baby I— _ah_!” The words die in his throat as he moans and quickly shuts his mouth in a titanic attempt to control himself. I smirk victoriously.

“But you were so good and patient with me, I just want to reward you so badly. Besides, isn’t an audience kind of sexy?”

I start stroking him lightly, cautiously looking at Finn’s face. His eyes are shut tightly, and eyebrows are furrowed as breathless gasps escape his parted lips. I do not intend on letting him be silent, I want him completely broken under my touch.

“Sweet little Bunny, so hard for me already, we were just watching a movie. What got you so horny?”

Finn pants heavily as I slowly jerk him off in his pants. Some distant music and screams from the movie can be heard from the background. His crotch feels like it’s on fire.

His dick is pulsating, twitching under my touch. Wanting an actual answer, I squeeze his cock harder, making him moan out loud again.

“Your smell, it’s just—and we’re in my car and it’s—ah, fuck!”

I smile.

“Oh, Bunny is a big sucker for cars, huh? I bet you’ve always wanted to fuck me in your car. Huh?”

I move my hand down and cup his balls, playing with them lightly with my fingers. Finn moans so loudly it’s almost a scream and covers his mouth with his hand. He nods intensively, his eyes still closed.

“You’ve got to spell it for me, baby.”

“Yes,” he whimpers.

“ _Yes_ what?”

“I want to—ah—to fuck you in my c _ar_.”

“Well, that’s not gonna happen,” I state, pulling my hand out of his hands. His eyes open in surprise, and he looks at me in pained disappointment. I then proceed and unbuckle his jeans and pull them down with his boxers, his erection bouncing into the air. Finn is so horny, you can feel the hotness of his dick in the air around it, without even touching it.

“Because I will be the one to fuck you, Bunny.”

Feeling my mouth watering, I bend down and steadily take his cock in, my lips sliding down its length. Finn howls, his hips jerk upwards involuntarily. I start out slow, moving my mouth up and down him, already tasting the precum on my tongue. My boy is so sensitive, he can barely stay conscious. He bites his lower lips and looks down at me completely dazed. It takes all of his strength to restrain himself, otherwise he would be coming already. His fingers stick into the seat with such force his knuckles are white. If I want to proceed, I don’t have a lot of time left for oral. I speed up, caressing his bridle with my tongue and I can feel him absolutely losing it. From the first touch he screams, jerking upwards again, and throws his head back.

“Ah—God, baby, I’m gonna—ah, If you don’t—”

I pop his cock out of my mouth and move away only to throw my hand over his lap and level myself on top of him. I grab his shoulders, dripping wet from the blowjob, and his hands instinctively take a hold of my hips. Finn’s face looks the most beautiful at the moment: his lips are parted, almost drooling, he pants heavily, his eyes are half-closed and his cheeks are flushing red. I feel myself getting wetter only thinking of his excitement.

“My Bunny, so vocal for me. I hope nobody heard you, otherwise they’re gonna watch me bounce on your cock right now. That would be _so_ embarrassing.”

He whines at my statement, and his cock twitches under me. I lower myself and place his tip at my entrance. He gasps in astonishment.

“All this time you were—fuck—without any panties?” The thought of it is sending another wave of arousal over him.

“Yeah. Another moment and I would drip all over your seat,” I breathe into his lips, catching the lower lip with my teeth. He kisses me, moaning and grasping at my hips. I can feel my vagina aching already from the absence of any touch so I slowly lower myself down, and we both moan in unison from the contact. Finn’s cock is burning hot, but I can barely tell because my folds are equally flaming. The windows of the car are completely misted over from all the heated are in the salon. I start moving up and down in a fast pace, wasting no time. Finn’s arousal is so intense at this point he can barely move so I pull down the straps of my dress and place his palms on my breasts, urging him to touch them. His fingers squeeze my nipples and I clench around him in surprise. The sensation leaves Finn sobbing, he is an absolute mess under me, jerking sloppily without any power to control himself anymore. I can feel him getting closer and fasten my pace, not looking away even for a second.

“Ah—ah—god—I’m gonna come, gonna come,” he whimpers, holding onto my hips like a lifebuoy.

“Yes, yes, come inside me,” I moan back, sticking my nails into his shoulders. His breath hitches and he shakes his head, edging from the way this phrase falls from my lips.

“Don’t _fucking_ say things like this—”

“I’m on the pill. C’mon, come for me Finn, come inside me. Come, fill my up, Bunny, fill my pussy with your cum!”

The words are too much for him and Finn comes with a loud sob, pressing me down onto his cock. It pierces me and I come with him, feeling his come squirting inside me. My body immediately relaxes and throw myself on top of Finn, only managing to get up from his cock. Finn is drained, he barely moves at all, getting down from his high.

“Oh my god,” he whispers, breathing heavily.

I chuckle and kiss his neck, unable to raise myself up any further.

“Was that worth the wait?”

“Are you kidding? I think it was the best thing that ever happened to me in my life.”

“Well, the movie is about to end, so we should get going and drive to my place, cause have only more things to show you.”

He tilts his head and I kiss him, my arms winded around his neck. He gasps into the kiss and presses me closer to his chest.

“God, I love you.”


End file.
